


Marinette and the Story of how 3 Kicked Ass

by nonbinaryusernumber879



Series: Marinette and her Story [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya Salt, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Buff Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila salt, M/M, Multi, Salt, a heaping cup of it, bby boi, class salt, nearly forgot that, oc's trans, so much chatting, sorta - Freeform, they like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryusernumber879/pseuds/nonbinaryusernumber879
Summary: The three of them are together now, but the threat of Hawkmoth still exists. How will Marinette balance her relationship, school, and being a hero?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Mairnette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: Marinette and her Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572865
Comments: 160
Kudos: 989





	1. Marinette and the Story of how Jason Died... The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> this is 50% chatfic and im not ashamed
> 
> Chapter Warnings!!!  
>  \- some pretty explicit innuendos (all the chat names are sex related)  
>  \- cursing???  
>  \- thats it i think???  
>  \- i mean mari's boutta snap and kill jason but that's just his charm

Marinette collapsed into the chair. She was _exhausted_. Just looking at the glass jar that once had _at least_ seven akumatized butterflies filled her with exhaustion. Luka was giving her a sympathetic look and Damian was sitting next to her, rubbing her knee. Tikki was lying on her shoulder, just as exhausted.  
  
Luka sat on the other side of the couch, him and Damian boxing her in. Luka curled over her and laid his head on her chest. Damian slipped his arm under her head and rested his hand on Luka.

They didn't know that Damian would be joining them on their trip back to France. Bruce wanted to help them with the situation in Paris, but he couldn't _possibly_ leave Gotham for a month or so. 

Marinette understood that Batman disappearing from Gotham and suddenly appearing in France at the same time as the class trip would be stupid. Who said he had to dress as Batman in Paris, though? And, didn't Dick cover for Bruce when he 'died'? She didn't understand and it pissed her off. 

She got sidetracked again... where was she? Oh, right. They didn't know Damian was coming with them. Jason tagged along too, something about 'adult supervision'. She doubted that was the reason considering Jason isn't exactly... _adult_ _supervision_. As much as he might protest her saying that, he offered to sneak her some alcohol. One of the expensive things of Bruce's. Yeah, maybe an adult but not exactly a responsible one.

"I'm not looking forward to school," She sighed. She felt Damian press a kiss into her hair.

Sure, the majority of the class had apologized, save Adrien - who was still insisting they should of taken the high road - and Alya. Juleka hadn't apologized, but hasn't said anything about the trio's relationship. Both Nino and Rose were upset with their significant others. It was a mess she wasn't looking forward to going back to.

"I'll be there with you, Angel."

"And I'll be there to walk you home, like always. You can sneak me and Dami into your room and destroy me at Ultimate Mecha Strike," Luka said softly, before looking up at her with a smile, "You aren't alone."

Luka sat up enough to press his lips to hers. She brought her hand up to his cheek and responded slowly. She sighed in contentment as they kissed slowly. The hand on her knee moved to wrap around her waist and the arm she was laying on followed in suit. Damian moved so his face was in the crook of her neck. 

She broke the kiss with a smile, quickly pressing a kiss to Luka's cheek. She reached up and ran a hand through Damian's hair. She could probably fall asleep like this... Her parents wouldn't check her room, and anyway they were being really lenient now that the truth about Lila has been spilled. If only- "Cheri, I probably won't stay up for too much longer. Could you lean back?"

Without removing his arms, Damian flopped backward so they were both laying down on the couch. She chuckled as Luka did the same, sandwiching her between them again. Between the warm body cradling her, and the comforting weight on top of her, she drifted off easily and quickly.

-

Marinette blinked at the sound of a camera shutter. She groaned. "Really, Jay?"

She blinked slowly at the blurry figure in her vision. She mustered a sleepy glare in his direction before turning her face into Damian's neck. Wait... After looking at their current position, and regretting the fact that she hadn't shrugged it off and went back to sleep, she determined that she had somehow managed to move out of her boyfriend-sandwich and cuddling into Damian's side. Luka was on his other side, spooning Dami who was somehow still asleep. 

"I have to keep the family caught up," Jason explained, as if that was a reasonable excuse for taking a picture of them. She felt Damian's breathing become harder on her neck. He woke up... Great.

"Todd, if you sent that photo to our siblings I will feed you to Fang."

"Dami, calm down. Your song's really loud..." Came Luka's groan. His request had surprisingly - or unsurprisingly, depending on who you ask - worked, helping Damian calm down a bit.

"I know you guys are still adjusting to Paris' time zone, but the day's over. It's 2300." 

"Jay, if you do not give us five more minutes, it won't be Damian you'll have to worry about." She didn't bother trying to sound menacing. Her voice was too high pitched and sweet, it didn't work. No, instead she made her tone overly sweet. 

"Fine. But I'm bothering you guys again in five minutes."

Damian scoffed, now wide awake. "I don't scare you, but she does?"

"That's the difference between you and her. I know she can kick my ass." Was accompanied by the sound of Jason darting out of the hotel room. What Jason missed was Damian muttering 'Fair enough.' before dropping his head back on their shared pillow. 

The moment was interrupted by an Akuma alert. 

Marinette groaned and buried her head further into the crook of Damian's neck. A hand tangled itself in her hair, scratching soothingly at her scalp. "Amour, we could just get Kagami to deal with it again," Luka soothed, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind being Ryuuko again."

"Luka, I have to. Ladybug hasn't been seen for a week, I have to make an appearance." She reluctantly pulled away from Damian's hold. "And I'm not going to run away from a fight."

"Tikki, spots on."

-

It was another child who had a nightmare. Pretty much the same ability, but instead of the victims greatest fear, it conjured the victims saddest memory. She was able to ignore the illusion of her parents' blurred faces yelling their disappointment in her and deal with the Akuma. Without help.

She didn't blame Luka, of course. If she could've stayed with her boyfriends for a few more minutes, then she would have - it's not like his ability would've helped, anyway. No, instead she wanted Chat back. Not the immature, rude boy he was now. She wanted her partner and friend back.

She swung onto the balcony of the hotel Jason and Damian were staying at. Marinette pushed open the door and stepped into the room while rattling off her transformation words. The boys had moved to one of the king sized beds while she was out. 

Damian was on his back scrolling through his phone, while Luka laid on his stomach half on top of Dami. She lifted the comforter and settled herself on Damian's other side. Damian seemed to be scrolling through the group chat the Batsiblings and their significant others were in. She pulled out her own phone and joined him in observing the chaos.

 _gunKink_ : i'm getting diabetes just being in the same room with them.

 _Twink_ : That's Fair, Jay. I Didn't Know The Baby Bat Had It In Him.

 _mommykink_ : I did  
_mommykink_ : who the fuck changed my username

 _gunKink_ : I have no clue, dickiebird.  
_gunKink_ : either way.  
_gunKink_ : you know it's true.

 _quickies_ : can confirm :))))

 _mommykink_ : _wally_

 _quickies_ : oops gotta go  
_quickies_ : and the brat looks so soft with them :))))))

 _Degredation_ : You will die at midnight.  
_Degredation_ : Todd.  
_Degredation_ : We share a room.  
_Degredation_ : Is changing my username really a great idea.

[ _Degredation_ ] changed their user to [ _thisisstupid_ ]

 _gunKink_ : at least follow the theme.

Damian sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. She took a picture and sent it to the chat.

[ _PraiseKink_ ] sent an image.  
_PraiseKink_ : He is not amused.

[ _PraiseKink_ ] changed [ _thisisstupid_ ]'s user to [ _helikesbeingheld_ ]

 _gunKink_ : and here I thought ladybug didn't kill people.

 _helikesbeingheld_ : I will kick you out of bed.

 _PraiseKink_ : Do it.  
_PraiseKink_ : I _fucking_ dare you.

 _armkink_ : can someone record this I wanna see the brat gget his ass handed to him

 _gunKink_ : already on it, babe. i'll send it to you later.

Damian looked up from his phone to glare at Jason momentarily before typing furiously.

 _helikesbeingheld_ : She wouldn't 'put me on my ass'.

 _PraiseKink_ :  
_PraiseKink_ : Care to test that theory.

 _helikesbeingheld_ : waait

 _Twink_ : Oh My Fucking God  
_Twink_ : He's Scared Of Her

 _helikesbeingheld_ : waiit

 _PraiseKink_ : Good.

 _arepiercingsakink_ : he should be  
_arepiercingsakink_ : she kicks ass

 _gunKink_ : they're both scared of her  
_gunKink_ : this is some great blackmail material

 _arepiercingsakink_ : Jason you cna tell anyone im scared os mari  
_arepiercingsakink_ : shes my scary buff girlfriend and I love her

 _PraiseKink_ : Wait I'm buff?

 _arepiercingsakink_ : amour  
_arepiercingsakink_ : you remember that time you threw a car at an akuma right

 _PraiseKink_ : But that was during a transformation!

 _arepiercingsakink_ : you can benchpress me without breaking a sweat  
_arepiercingsakink_ : actually im pretty sure you can benchpress dami

She heard Luka mutter 'fuck' in French and Damian say something she learned was League Arabic. Something that made Jason laugh harder than he had at the Gala.

"Jason, what'd he say?" She asked innocently. Jason started laughing even harder as Damian hissed something else in Arabic. Luka muttered 'fuck' again and shoved his face into a pillow.

 _PraiseKink_ : Dami said something in Arabic that made Jason start laughing like a hyena.

 _armkink_ : BABE WHAT DID HE SAY

 _helikesbeingheld_ : Todd if yuo say anythig I will stab yuo.

 _gunKink_ : i'll see you in hell, bitch.  
_gunKink_ : the being held thing makes a lot more sense

 _armkink_ : JASON STOP KEEPING ME IN SUSPENSE OR ILL FORBID YOU FROM SEEING LIAN

 _helikesbeingheld_ : TODD

 _gunKink_ : he wants sunshine to try it.  
_gunKink_ : sorry dami

Marinette's entire face grew warm. Was this payback for Dami's nickname? She heard a camera shutter click and her phone alerted with a new notification. She didn't react much though, only looking up at Damian who was busy glaring at Jason. 

She pushed down her embarrassment and readjusted so she could easily whisper something to Damian. "I didn't say I opposed." She leaned back enough to see him blush furiously.

At the second camera sound, she pulled out her phone and viewed the damage Jason caused.

[ _gunKink_ ] sent an image.  
_gunKink_ : Sunshine Machine Broke™

 _foodfetish_ : oml  
_foodfetish_ : maribug machine broke

 _mommykink_ : steph aren't you on a mision

 _foodfetish_ : my sibling senses were tingling  
_foodfetish_ : someone was getting roasted

[ _gunKink_ ] sent an image.  
_gunKink_ : she fucgink.  
_gunKink_ : 'I didn't say I opposed'  
_gunKink_ : my sister is smooth when she's not busy being a disaster.

 _mommykink_ : aslakdfsjl

 _Twink_ : I Did Not Want That Image.

 _PraiseKink_ : Chienne.

 _quickies_ : wHAT"S THAT I DON"T SPEAK CROISSANT

 _PraiseKink_ : I'm surprised you can spell croissant.

 _armkink_ : damn

 _gunKink_ : mari out here taking lives.

 _PraiseKink_ : Yes, and you're next.  
_PraiseKink_ : I know where you sleep.

 _gunKink_ : avenge me babe.

 _armkink_ : and receive her wrath? sorry babe you're on your own

 _gunKink_ : fair.  
_gunKink_ : go ahead mari my body is ready.

 _PraiseKink_ :  
_PraiseKink_ : You're a terrible person.

 _gunKink_ : I know.  
_gunKink_ : keeps me awake at night.

 _helikesbeingheld_ : I would end you, but it seems my Angel's already called dibs.

 _gunKink_ : oof.  
_gunKink_ : got anything, luka?

 _arepiercingsakink_ : nah  
_arepiercingsakink_ : I thought you were funny

 _gunKink_ : that's it luka's my favorite.  
_gunKink_ : sorry sunshine.

Marinette sighed and turned off her phone. Maybe she'd get some actual sleep if she ignored her dumbass brother.


	2. The First Day Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, I'm here, im queer, and im ready to fuckin die
> 
> I know I broke the chapter title theme thing. 'marinette and the story of...' it was lengthy and I wanted to change it. bite me.
> 
> people were confused who was who in the chats so:  
>  \- gunKink is Jason  
>  \- PraiseKink is Mari  
>  \- Twink is tim  
>  \- armkink is roy harper  
>  \- quickies is wally west  
>  \- mommykink is dick  
>  \- helikesbeingheld is dami  
>  \- arepiercingsakink is luka  
>  \- foodfetish is stephanie
> 
> im still getting over my illness so I still feel pretty crappy, sorry for the wait!!!
> 
> I added a bonus scene, and I just want to say, don't get your hopes up for more. I just had an idea I loved and wanted to write down. 
> 
> oop I hope y'all enjoy this chapter

Marinette gripped Luka's hand tighter as they got closer to the school. Sure, most of them had apologized, but now she had to face the music. Deal with those pitying stares and sorry looks. She hated it.

Luka squeezed back, a small reassurance that he'd be here when she got out. Him and Jason. 

Jason _would've_ walked with them to school today, but he decided to investigate who Hawkmoth was. She had given him her file on past Akuma victims and her suspects - even the previous ones. She had a pretty good idea who Hawkmoth was, but she didn't know what that would mean for Chat.

Yes, she knew who Chat was. She had for a while. The only other person in her class who hadn't been Akumatized, _and_ regularly disappeared during Akuma attacks. Adrien.

She wasn't happy with this realization, for obvious reasons. But Luka had helped get her back on track, and move on from the boy she once loved.

Luka's hand slipping out of hers broke her out of her thoughts. They were at the front steps. Great.

Luka leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. A promise to always be there. She smiled softly up at him as he pressed a kiss to Damian's cheek. She loved him, and she was quickly falling for Damian too.

"You can message me or Jason at anytime, mon amour." He left with a small smile. 

Marinette took Damian's offered arm and began toward the stairs, ignoring Tikki's concerned look out of the corner of her eye. If she had to face the people who once turned their backs on her, at least she had Damian by her side.

-

As soon as she walked in the class went silent. She had wanted to stay with Damian as he had to stay behind so their teacher could introduce him, but she was ushered away. She silently walked to her seat, not daring to make eye contact with any of her former tormentors. 

Something appeared on her desk. It was a fairly large teddy bear - not the size of the ones from the American Costco, more like the size of her torso - that was holding an envelope. She opened it.

The cover was a realistic drawing of a purple hyacinth on it's side. It wasn't Nathaniel's usual style, which showed he was really sorry. If he was willing to learn a new art style just to draw a flower that meant sorry and asked the receiver for forgiveness. She smiled softly down at the image.

When she opened it, there was an entire paragraph of beautiful calligraphy, and some small notes down at the bottom. The paragraph read;

_Marinette, what we have done is unforgivable. We tossed you aside at the first sign of someone interesting. Each of us should've realized her stories weren't adding up. A napkin can't gouge out someone's eye, and even then Max was wearing glasses. Rose could've contacted Prince Ali and double checked. Most importantly, we could've asked you. Jagged calls you his honorary niece. Clara has you on speeddial. We formally apologize._

She was nearly in tears when she read each of their individual apologies. 

_I'm sorry Mari, I should've realized sooner! You aren't really a jealous person anymore, and you haven't shown interest in Adrien since you started dating Luka. I'm so sorry! - Rose_

_You introduced me to my boyfriend, and you're one of the nicest people I know. I should've realized. I'm sorry. - Nathaniel_

_You've helped all of us. I should've known better. I'm so sorry Marinette. - Alix_

And so on. There was even one from Juleka, saying how she may not have understood Marinette's relationship with Luka but that wasn't a reason to take it out on her. How she should've listened to Luka. How she was sorry for making things difficult with Luka. Asking to talk whenever she's ready. 

She couldn't help but notice the lack of apology from Alya and Adrien. 

When she looked over, Kim was sitting there looking sheepish. "We understand if you aren't ready to forgive us," He wasn't the greatest with feelings, but she did appreciate the effort. 

"Thank you," She whispered, clutching the classically brown and white bear to her chest. 

That was when Mister Blanchett decided to enter with Damian following behind him. The class had varied reactions to Damian being there. Lila shrunk down in her seat, Alya and Adrien - that was odd - glared, and the rest of the class looked hesitant but overall indifferent. 

Of course Damian being the overprotective Robin he is, he saw the tear tracks on her face and immediately rushed over. Mister Blanchett didn't look happy about being interrupted, but she didn't care in that moment. Damian was kneeling next to her seat, wiping away her tears gently while glaring at anyone watching. 

"What happened, Angel?" She heard Rose squeak - damn shippers - which drew Damian's attention to her. She squeaked again under full force of his glare.

"Dami," She grabbed his chin and forced him to look in her eyes, "They apologized. I'll show you later."

He didn't look satisfied with her answer, but nodded anyway. He moved to stand next to Blanchett, who looked very annoyed. Blanchett proceeded to introduce Damian and told him to sit in the back. Damian ignored their teacher and sat next to Marinette, forcing Kim to either choose to sit uncomfortably close to her or move. She knew Damian wouldn't move so she thanked Kwami that Kim got the hint.

Class was boring, as always. She easily understood everything they were teaching, only really struggling with Literature. She had some minor attention issues and found it hard to focus on reading. Being Ladybug had made her antsy. 

The only interesting part of her day was lunch, when she showed Damian the note. When he asked if she forgave them, she had responded that it would take a while, but she definitely could. His glares had lessened after that - par Adrien, Lila, and Alya. 

She had settled the bear in her bag, which Tikki found to be a comfortable mattress. She had a skip in her step as she left the school, which amused Damian to no end. She greeted Luka with a hug and a kiss to his cheek. Then Jason lifted her into a tight hug, which she happily returned.

"Really, girl? Isn't he a bit old for you?" Alya hissed from the steps. Jason set her down and looked like he was about to murder her. She grabbed both his and Damian's wrists before they could end up in jail. She exchanged a glance with Luka, which was enough to calm him down.

As soon as she was sure her boys wouldn't kill her ex-best friend she turned to Alya with a sweet smile. "I didn't realize you still got a say in my life," She responded in a sickly sweet tone, letting her intent flow through. By the way Alya paled and flinched away, she got the message. "And before you call the police for 'a relationship with a minor', he's my brother."

Marinette spun quickly, and walked away. She didn't let Alya's insults and Adrien's accusations hurt her. Instead she made sure the three hadn't turned around and killed either of them, dragging them away before they could do anything. 

"You're a badass, Sunshine."

"Of course she is. She's my Angel."

Marinette's cheeks flushed, which she ignored in favor of smiling softly. She'd figure out how to deal with them later, for now she had boyfriends to embarrass back.

-

Bonus

[ _PraiseKink_ ] sent an image.

[The image is a screenshot of her group chat with Luka and Damian. It was when she told Luka about what Damian's family's night job was.

 _bf(read-beef)_ : wait  
 _bf(read-beef)_ : so ur telling me  
 _bf(read-beef)_ : that the butts _do_ match????

 _angrykitten_ : Luka.  
 _angrykitten_ : Dear.  
 _angrykitten_ : From the bottom of my heart.  
 _angrykitten_ : _What the fuck._

_shesbaby_ : lkua waht the fuck  
[ _shesbaby_ ] sent a link.  


]

 _gunKink_ : LUKA

 _arepiercingsakink_ : amour you promised

 _PraiseKink_ : My ringtone has changed.

 _mommykink_ :  
 _mommykink_ : I'm telling bruse

 _Twink_ : He Made The Original Theory Account. He'd Take Pride In It.

 _mommykink_ : all teh more reason to tel him

 _armkink_ : wait  
 _armkink_ : you did this over a ringtone?

 _PraiseKink_ : He changed it to Never Gonna Give You Up.

 _armkink_ : understandable, have a nice day

[ _gunKink_ ] changed [ _PraiseKink_ ]'s user to [ _bondage_ ]

 _gunKink_ : I JUST THOUGHT OF IT  
 _gunKink_ : MARI  
 _gunKink_ : SUNSHINE PLEASE

 _bondage_ : No, I approve. 

_gunKink_ : yes!


	3. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this an excuse to write marinette as a dude and how the boys react? definitely. did I do anything to keep it from being self serving garbage? no. is this trash? oh yes. delivery? digorno. hotel? trivago.
> 
> sorry that took a while to update! Ive been having some bad writers block recently. ;-;
> 
> ahhhh hope you enjoyed that. I should probably add crack to the tags considering the chatfic extras lmao.
> 
> hopefully I actually do something important in the next chapter. I have no idea tho babes.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS!!  
>  \- cursing  
>  \- some minor transphobia? like off-screen? (poor boyo had a bad coming out to his parents. thus, akuma)  
>  \- uhhh  
>  \- incorrect translations??  
>  \- that's it I think?????

Marinette spoke too soon.

A crash and a beam of blue and pink light. Before she could think to hard on it, she moved in front of Damian and took the hit. Blue light blinded her momentarily.

She didn't have any sudden urges to serve the Akuma… Maybe it did nothing?

No, she was definitely higher than she was before. Was she taller? Marinette turned to the boys slowly. Was that the top of Jason's head? What-

"Nakah." Damian was blushing, _why was Damian blushing._

"What-" Was that her? That definitely wasn't her typical high pitch... "-happened?" She asked slower this time. Yup, that was definitely her voice. Why-

Luka rustled through her bag, and _holy shit he was short._ He pulled out a compact mirror and flipped it open. When she saw her face she didn't understand. Not completely. Her face was... Masculine? Instead of soft curves there were sharp cheekbones and a strong jawline. Oh... there was something between her legs... _Oh_.

She could think on this later, she had an Akuma to defeat. Jason grabbed her wrist before she could leave, though. "I know you have to go be a hero, but I _have_ to get a picture." She sighed heavily, she should've known. She fixed his phone with an annoyed glare as she stood with her arms at her sides. "Okay, go."

"Luka, care to help?" Marinette asked as she walked away. The sound of Luka rushing after her followed. 

She led him to an empty alleyway and they both transformed. Her suit changed too... Skin-tight red tights clung to her. They didn't end at her ankle, though. Like her regular suit, they ended in ballet-like shoes. A skin tight black shirt tucked into her 'pants' - she was sure they wouldn't come undone - had suspenders over it. They were red with black spots. She assumed her mask hadn't changed, and wasn't about to double check. 

Marinette held Luka close to her and used her yo-yo to get to the roof. She ignored his squeak at the movement, and his 'still don't like that' after they landed. Gender switching... the motive is likely something to do with gender. Transg- "The victim is likely transgender. Something bad happened, most likely when they were coming out."

Luka nodded with a pensive look. He clung to her again, wordlessly telling her to take them to the battle. (He had a _lyre,_ he couldn't travel with that.) She slung to where the blast of light had come from. Standing in the street, walking leisurely was a handsome man holding a large gun. When he shot, the victim would be colored in either blue or pink light and transformed into the opposite gender. 

She set Luka down and pointed to their Akuma. "Can you distract them? I would but I don't know if they can control me if they so choose."

Luka gave her an easy smile and a nod. This time he got to the street using his own means, his own means being using a streetlight as a fireman's pole. 

"Good afternoon," He greeted the Akuma with a smile as he leaned against the pole. The Akuma fixed him with a glare and was fixing to snap. "Wait! What're your pronouns?"

Their eyes widened just a bit before glaring again. "My... pronouns."

"Yes. What are they?"

The purple outline appeared over their face making them sneer. "No!" They growled at - actually she wasn't sure. "Masculine." So he was talking to Hawkmoth.

She shook her head and focused on looking for the Akumatised item. The Akuma was wearing a lot of bracelets, but he wasn't being overly protective with any of them. No, instead they were fiddling with a locket. A locke- She could confidently say that's where the Akuma was. Now she had to make a plan.

Luka was on the right track, asking about his pronouns. It wasn't like she could break the locket without getting really close. She didn't know enough about them to know if they would fight her in hand to hand. She sighed and used her lucky charm. 

A small ball fell into her hand. It wasn't bouncy, and it wasn't glass.

She knew what she had to do. 

Luka shouted out of no where, "Throw it to Jason!" She cooperated and threw the ball to where Jason and Damian had relocated without thinking to hard on it. Luka would know, after all. She jumped down to the street, landing in a roll. They'd have to clear a path for him. "It's the necklace!"

"Go!" She shouted to her boyfriend, "You're time is up, Viperion!"

Luka nodded and dashed off before the Akuma could stop him. As soon as the Akuma snapped, everyone that was hit by him began to dash toward her. She had the strong urge to reach up and take her earrings off. Tikki's whisper broke through the haze, "Stop." Once Tikki had Marinette's attention she whispered again, "I'll handle it, Mari."

Marinette could focus on the upcoming fight again. She flipped the victim closest to her with ease, and knocked them out with a well aimed hit. She did this with most of the victims that were full frontal charging her. The Akuma was getting angry, trying to hit Marinette with his gun. 

One victim's hand came too close to her ears for her liking, so she kicked them away with perhaps a little more force than necessary. She didn't want to have to fight these people, but she didn't have a _choice._

She heard a snap and she immediately looked over to the Akuma. Now that she could heal the butterfly, she zipped away to the rooftop. After dealing with the butterfly - and using the miraculous cure - she zipped down to a petite boy. He had fallen to his knees and had hair down to his breasts. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and kneeled in front of him.

"I- I-" He inhaled in a shuddery breath, "I'm so sorry! I know there's something wrong with-"

"There's nothing wrong with you." She cut in immediately - and was grateful to hear her voice was back to normal. Maybe she was cisgender, but she had read on how to treat things like this to be a better hero. "You weren't born with the body you need, and now you're trying to fix that. Anyone who doesn't see it that way is _very_ wrong."

"But my parents-"

"Are wrong. I might not completely understand what you're going through, but I know that much." Marinette paused and looked at the boy in front of her. "Your friends support you, right?"

He scoffed sharply, "My only friends are kilometers away."

Marinette blinked quickly before she smiled. "Well, we're friends now." The boy looked at her hesitantly. "You know, I know one girl who would be happy to design some clothes you would feel comfortable in."

The boy's eyes widened. "But I can't pay. My- My- My parent's, they..."

"She'd do it for free. She could make you a binder-" Her eyes widened and she quickly corrected, "-if that's what you wanted."

The boy seemed to find amusement in her cover up. He used the sleeves of his sweater to wipe at his teary eyes. "I suppose I'll meet her," He grumbled as he stood to his full height. Marinette stood with him. 

"How about- Could I give you her number?" 

"Why, Ladybug, are you trying to set me up with your friend?" The boy gasped dramatically. At least he had stopped crying. 

"She already has her boyfriends," Marinette answered with a smile and a returning laugh. The boy passed her his unlocked phone with a small smile.

Marinette put in her information and handed the phone back to the boy, before she opened her own yo-yo and mimed sending a text. "There. Now she knows to expect a message from you. What's your preferred name?"

The boy paused before giving her a blinding grin and answering, "Michael."

"Hers is Marinette." She snapped her yo-yo closed and returned his smile. Her earrings beeped and her smile dimmed slightly. "Well, I have to go. Bug out!"

-

Marinette didn't like how she had to leave Michael in his house when his parents apparently didn't like the fact that he was trans. She couldn't do much, but maybe she could make things better by giving him a shoulder to lean on.

She sighed and pulled Luka into a hug. He clutched the back of her jacket and held her to his chest. He wasn't hugging like she had died. It was as if- "I was revealed, wasn't I."

Damian looked concerned, from where she could see, and Jason looked very confused. It wasn't the time, but it looked absolutely adorable on him.

"Angel..." Damian whispered softly as he rested a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm fine, Prince. I just-" Luka held on tighter, momentarily taking her breath away. "I hate that I can't do anything for him. His parents don't believe he's trans, and I don't know what they'll do! They might kick him out, or _abuse_ him."

Jason's expression went from confused to pensive. He was completely blank of any emotions, and that was probably scarier than when he looked pissed. "I could give them a visit... _Ensure_ they don't hurt him."

"No, Jay. I'll talk to him. If they do then we'll go the legal route and you can pull a Bruce." Luka chuckled into her shoulder and a glance to Damian showed he had a sly smirk. 

"Is 'pulling a Bruce' the new term for adopting every kid you see?" Marinette could hear the grin in his voice. And she realized he was avoiding the subject. Which probably meant he definitely would.

Now that the mood was much lighter, she pulled away from Luka. Not that she wanted to, but they needed to talk about whatever Jason's found so far. 

-

Bonus:

[ _gunKink_ ] sent an image.

It was of Marinette as a guy. She was a little less muscular than Jason, but you could tell she works out. Her jacket was rolled up to the elbow, showing off her forearms. She just looked overall handsome. But the thing that drew her eye was her glare. Without her soft features, she looked pretty stern. Nothing could compare to Jason's glare, but hers definitely came in a close second. 

_gunKink_ : we had a gender swapping akuma today  
 _gunKink_ : I think she broke damian  
[ _gunKink_ ] sent an image.

It was Damian glaring at the camera with his cheeks flushed. He was rather adorable.

 _mommykink_ : !!!  
 _mommykink_ : WHY DOES SHE LOOK SO MUCH LIKE JAY

 _bondage_ : No reason.  
 _bondage_ : Absolutely no reason at all.  
 _bondage_ : Nothing suspicious here.

 _Twink_ : Call Me Crazy, But I Think There Is Something Suspicious Going On.

 _arepiercingsakink_ : amour stop teasing them

 _helikestobeheld_ : I thought you were funny, Angel.

 _arepiercingsakink_ : of course you did

 _helikestobeheld_ : What's that supposed to mean?

 _arepiercingsakink_ : youre a terrible person Prince

 _mommykink_ : LUKA

 _bondage_ : They aren't actually arguing.  
[ _bondage_ ] sent an image.

The picture showed Luka curled into Damian's side and texting with one hand, using the other to hold Damian's hand. 

[ _bondage_ ] sent an image.

The second was of them in the same position, only Damian was glaring with an amused smile and Luka was flipping off the camera.

 _bondage_ : Well, if you insist.

 _arepiercingsakink_ : asjkadfh  
 _arepiercingsakink_ : _amour_


	4. The Serious Discussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that took for fucking ever i know. if you want to know why, ive had serious writers block. i was stuck on Serious Scene and I couldnt figure out shit so i just put it off. sorry. id like to say it wont happen again buuut *le shrug* (im also working on 13 other stories that i keep having ideas for so theres that too)
> 
> ALSO apparently the bonuses are gonna be a permanent thing because you guys like chatfics, and i love writing this chaotic group
> 
> WARNINGS:  
>  \- Cursing  
>  \- Some salt

Jason pulled the file Marinette had given him out of wherever he had hidden it. _'Paranoid bats.'_

"Since we've established Miraculous users can be Akumatized, no one is really off the table." Marinette knew that already, of course, but she appreciated Jay going over it again. "I agree with you, Sunshine. Gabriel Agreste is the most likely candidate for Hawkmoth.

"Never leaves the house, money for a butterfly farm, motive. He ticks every box."

Marinette easily pointed out the only issue with actually confirming their theory. "I can't get past the security on his mansion, I've tried. And I can't ask Chat for help because-"

"There's no telling whether he's working with his father or not," Jason finished with a sigh, accompanied by a flop onto one of the beds. Luka was pinching his nose in a display of annoyance at their circumstance.

"What about... Gordon?" Damian spoke abruptly, not letting the atmosphere become _to_ hopeless. 

"What about her?" Jason grumbled into the mattress. 

She watched Damian roll his eyes and answer, "She could go through Agreste's purchases and see if he's made any relating to butterflies." 

_Kwami,_ that was so _obvious_. She said as much, which got her a grunt of agreement from Jason. 

Seeing as no one reached for a device to attempt to inform her, Marinette took it upon herself to do it.

-

 _bondage_ : **@vibrator** I summon thee.

 _vibrator_ : What's up kiddo.

 _bondage_ : We request your assistance o mighty one.

 _vibrator_ : I'll call you guys. Give me a minute.

-

Her phone rang exactly one minute later. She let Jason steal her phone and take over the conversation. As fluent as she was in English, she still had trouble keeping up with fast paced conversations. Jason was effortlessly translating her French muttering, anyway. Not that Babs needed it, seeing as she was fluent as well.

Babs said she'd look into it later. She agreed with them, that Agreste was a likely candidate. With that done she could relax for a minute. She could think about all the things she needed to do later. For now she just needed movies, junk food, and cuddles. Which her boyfriends happily provided, and even Jason let her lean against him as some Hallmark Christmas movie played - granted, he was sharing a liter of ice cream with her.

Marinette couldn't be happier, surrounded by some of the people in her life that made her the happiest. She still needed to talk to Luka about Juleka's apology, but that could wait for the moment. Right now she was going to relax and enjoy her cookie dough flavored ice cream.

-

She went home that night. Not that she was particularly happy with having to separate from her brother and her boyfriends, but she needed to have a serious discussion with her parents. She couldn't keep putting this off. _They_ couldn't keep putting this off.

Her mother and father were sitting at the dining room table when she came in. They were talking to each other in hushed tones, looking really... _depressed_. When she set her keyring down in a small ceramic bowl, the noise alerted them to her presence. 

She took a calming breath and sat down at the other end of the rectangle table. "We need to talk about what happened." Marinette noticed both of them stiffen, her father glaring at his hands and her mother chewing on her lip nervously. 

"Okay," Her mother said after a moment of silence. 

None of them were eager to start this conversation. Not to mention, they needed to keep their emotions in check, lest they become Akumatized. Someone had to break the silence though, and that someone was Marinette.

"Why." She didn't _need_ to elaborate, but she wanted to drive the point home. "Why did you believe her over me?"

She watched as her parents grasped for answers. Her mother's mouth opened and closed several times, while her father glare became more steely. It was several minutes before either of them answered.

"I don't know." Came her father's pained answer. He quickly wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek. "I don't know, sweetheart."

Marinette's eyes started to water.

"I- You had been pulling away from us for weeks. You were keeping secrets." Her mother said in lieu of an explanation. 

That wasn't a proper explanation, though. "You're blaming it on _me_?" Marinette accused in an indignant tone.

"Of course not!" Her father shouted at the same time as her mother let out a guilty, "Well..." At least Dad shot her mother a disappointed look.

"I don't want our relationship to be like this. I love you guys. But Maman, if you're going to blame me over something that wasn't in my control, then... I'm sorry but I don't think I want you in my life.

"If you'd like to talk this over later, then we will. For now, though, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." She left her parents sitting at the table and collapsed onto her bed. 

_bf(read-beef)_ : how did it go amour

Of course. She was grateful for Luka's scarily accurate intuition. She didn't deserve this man.

 _shesbaby_ : dda took it wlel  
 _shesbaby_ : mamn blames me  
 _shesbaby_ : 'you were hiding stuff'  
 _shesbaby_ : its not like I cna say im a suberhero

 _angrykitten_ : Angel, calm down.

A hot tear rolled down her cheek and fell on her phone screen. She stilled her shaking hands by clutching at the blankets. It felt like there were a hundred pounds on her chest.

 _angrykitten_ : Breathe. In 4 hold for 1 out 4.

She listened to Damian's instructions and did her best to calm the impending panic attack. After several shaky breaths, she could breathe again. When the sound of her phone ringing registered, she answered without a second thought.

"Are you alright, Angel?" Damian.

She let out a wet chuckle and used the heel of her hand to wipe at her eyes. "Yeah I'll be okay. Could use a hug, but I can wait until tomorrow."

"Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want a distraction?" Luka asked gently, sounding as close to the receiver as Damian was. She thought over Luka's offer. If she thought about what happened more then she new she would be vulnerable to being Akumatized.

"Distract me, please?"

"Let me tell you the story about why Monopoly has been banned from the manor," Damian suggested with ease. Mid-way through Jason had returned from wherever he was and made comments while Damian was telling the story. By the end she was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. 

It felt good to laugh. She relaxed as Damian began to tell another story about the chaos of the Wayne family. She got comfortable under the sheets and drifted off in the middle of Damian's fourth story. 

Bonus: Why Barbara is referred to as the mighty one.

 _armkink_ : why are you guys scared of Barbara?  
 _armkink_ : sure, she can hack anything but it's not like she sees everything

 _gunKink_ : Roy.  
 _gunKink_ : This is a terrible idea.

 _armkink_ : breaking out the proper capitalization, you must be serious.  
 _armkink_ : ;)

[ _vibrator_ ] sent an image.  
[ _vibrator_ ] sent an image.  
[ _vibrator_ ] sent an image.

The first image was of Roy's internet history, which was embarrassing in and of itself. The second picture was of a piece of paper with several things that could be used to blackmail Roy. The third and final image, was of a series of messages between Roy and Jason;

[ _Jaybird_ : how are you so smart, yet so fucking stupid at the same time.

 _Roytoy_ : you don't understand Jay!  
 _Roytoy_ : there was enough room on that piece of driftwood for two!  
 _Roytoy_ : 'I'll never let go' - let's go five seconds later

 _Jaybird_ : why do you always do this. ]

 _vibrator_ : :)  
 _vibrator_ : My hand slipped.

 _armkink_ : I  
 _armkink_ : I apologize o mighty one. Overlord supreme. God of Blackmail.  
 _armkink_ : Would you forgive a foolish peasants words?

 _vibrator_ :   
_vibrator_ : _Perhaps.  
vibrator _: Give me blackmail on Jay and we're even. __  


 _armkink_ :

 _gunKink_ : go ahead babe, babs is terrifying

 _armkink_ : I'll DM you.

[ _vibrator_ ] deleted [3] message(s).

 _vibrator_ : Pleasure doing business.


	5. The Fate of Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I ACCIDENTALLY MADE IT ANGSTY
> 
> Anyway. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I really *do* love writing this, but I also have a lot of ideas. (most of them are just self inserts and makin my boys happy so I doubt ill post any) I'm sorry if this seems rushed or anything! I was feeling bad for makin y'all wait so I just... did some editing and posted it?
> 
> let me know if I need to correct anything! I don't care how small of a correction it is. tell me.
> 
> I love y'all and I appreciate your support :D

Marinette woke up to a 'call ended' screen, and several messages wishing her sweet dreams. She messaged her boyfriends back, letting them know she was awake.

She dressed quickly, not putting on anything special. A sundress she had made along with her other clothes. Grabbing her bag and phone, she hurried out the door, avoiding her parents. She couldn't avoid them _forever_ and she knew that, but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Luka and Damian met up with her when she was halfway to school. Luka pulled her into a tight hug almost immediately, leaving her to press a soft kiss to his neck. Damian had come up behind her and joined in on their hug. He had leaned over to press a kiss on the crown of her head. Once they had finally detached themselves she asked, "Where's Jason?"

"Planning with the others. He's on a video call back at the hotel," Luka explained, his hand drifting down to her lower back as they walked. "Are you alright, Amour?"

Marinette smiled and shook her head. "Not at the moment. But I will be." Luka's hand moved to her side, squeezing her in a one armed hug that didn't disrupt their walk. 

"Let us know if we can do anything to help," Damian offered without hesitance. She couldn't understand how she lucked out. She cared so much for both of them, an emotion that was quickly turning into love. 

"I will."

-

Marinette and Luka were curled up on his bed in his apartment as they watched Disney movies on his laptop. Damian would've joined them, except he was helping Jason set up cameras around the Agreste property. After Mulan ended, she stopped Luka from picking another. Luka looked at her with a confused expression. When he saw her open and close her mouth a couple times, he smiled and held her cheek with a hand. "Whatever it is, Amour, I won't be mad."

Marinette grinned weakly and settled her hand over his. "Juleka apologized, for everything really." Marinette noted his hopeful expression and smiled. "You want to talk to her?"

Luka seemed to think it over for a minute. "Yes, I would. But only when you're ready." He moved his hand from her cheek and used it to balance himself as he leaned forward and kissed her temple. He stayed leaning against her for a moment.

"I want to talk to her. I don't want to forgive her just yet, but I want to listen to what she has to say. And you?" Because, truthfully, it was his decision. His sister was the one who effectively ostracized them. This has always affected him more than it has her.

Luka moved his head from being next to hers to settle into the crook of her neck. "I don't know," He whispered against her neck, sounding utterly drained. He usually handled everything pretty well. It was rare to see him show anything other than contentment. 

Marinette moved the laptop over and nudged his side to the point where he was hovering over her in a way that gave her... _thoughts_. She shook her head and pulled him down so he was laying on her. Right now he needed to feel cared for, and she was happy to do that.

Running her hands under his shirt, she rubbed circles into his back gently. His legs were on the opposite sides of her hips, and his arms were wiggling their way under her back. His head was buried in her neck again. 

"What am I going to do, Mari?" He whispered again, the movement of his lips feeling odd against her skin. Her hands stopped moving, just resting on the skin of his back.

"I don't know, Luka. Just do what you feel is right. I'll support you no matter what you do." She took her hands out from under his shirt, and ran her fingers through his hair with one hand. 

"Whatever did I do to deserve you?" She could hear the smile in his voice as he hugged her tighter.

"You were patient as I realized just how much I care about you." She could feel his smile against her neck. 

That's how they stayed. Even after Luka's arms fell asleep. Even after she heard Luka's breathing even out in a sign of sleep. She only nudged him off when Damian joined them. Luka didn't wake though, he only rolled over and latched onto Damian.

She took the opportunity to go change into one of Luka's band shirts, and shorts she keeps at his apartment for instances like this. She brushed her teeth before returning to the bed. Damian had already taken off the traffic light suit and stripped down to sweatpants. She admired her boyfriend's body for a moment, before joining them in bed.

Marinette curled against Luka's back and threw an arm over his waist and rested it on his chest. She stole a pillow from the head of the bed and set it under her head.

-

Marinette awoke to the same position she had fallen asleep in, which meant her side was going to be sore throughout the day. She looked around as much as she could and saw Damian and Luka having a quiet conversation. 

"Morning." Her voice was gravelly from sleep. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the back of Luka's neck. The movement caused her side to scream at her in disapproval. She winced, but sat up. "I'll go make breakfast," She said, leaning over Luka to kiss Damian's cheek. 

Marinette quickly brushed her teeth before going to the kitchen. She pulled out the things to make a scramble. While cutting up some onion and bell peppers, her phone rang. When she saw Michael's name on the screen, she hit accept and the speaker icon without second thought. 

"Hey, Marinette," Her friend greeted. They had been texting every other day since they had met - even though Michael was seven years younger. They had even hung out a couple of times. He's met all the people who are currently in her life - well, all the people that _care._

"Hey. How do those jeans fit? Do I need to make adjustments?"

The boy chuckled. "No, Marin. They fit just fine." He sounded... drained. Which was odd, considering he was usually so cheerful. She set the knife down on the cutting board and turned her full attention to her phone.

"Would you turn on your camera?" Her voice was calm in a dangerous way. The type of calm you could _feel_ the underlying anger. 

Michael seemed to choke before saying, "I'm fine, Marin."

"Michael..." She sighed and turned on her own camera. It was a little odd to only see her face on the screen while knowing she was talking to someone else. "I worry. I know you don't mean for me to, but I do. Please? For peace of mind?"

He was silent for a minute, then his camera switched on. He wasn't making eye contact, instead staring off into the distance with a grim expression. There was a bruise blossoming on his cheek, and when he reached up to brush his bangs out of his face, she noticed his wrist was in a splint. 

Michael took her silence the wrong way. A tear rolled down his cheek as he whispered, "Please don't leave."

"Michael," She was obviously pissed now. "I'd never leave. Especially for something that wasn't your fault." She wished she could've protected him from his parents. "Hey, how about you come over. I'll send you Luka's address and you can eat breakfast with us."

"Can I-" He cut himself off, immediately shaking the hopeful look off his face. "Nevermind."

"Michael... You know you can ask for anything, right?" Luka interjected, coming up behind her. He looked worried too.

"I- Can I stay with you? Until I figure out what to do?" Michael had his head down, hiding his face from view. 

"Yeah, of course. Pack a bag and Mari will send you the address," Luka answered with a small smile. The expression on Michael's face was worth it, to see him so happy after something traumatic. She grinned back at him.

"Go ahead and pack. If you head over now I'll have breakfast done by the time you get here." The call ended immediately, which caused her to chuckle lightly. She typed in Luka's address and sent it. She turned to Luka, "Have Damian call Jason. We need to get Michael out of there now, and we need someone to take him in when we do."

Luka nodded and left her so she could get back to making food. She tossed the cubed onions and peppers in a saucepan and some sausage. After the sausage was cooked, she threw some eggs in the pan as well. After the eggs were cooked she threw in some cheese and mixed it up until the cheese was stringy. She separated the mess onto four plates and set it on the small table.

Damian answered the door as soon as someone knocked and let Michael in. "Did they give you any trouble?" She heard Damian ask. She absently smiled. Even though it might _seem_ like Damian is an emotionless asshole, she knew he cared in his own way.

"No." Came his reply. When he looked up, he saw Marinette standing by the table. The ten-year-old grinned and dropped his bag. In the next couple of seconds she had Michael wrapped in a hug. 

"Who do you want to look you over? I would like to make sure you don't have any other injuries," Marinette explained in a rush. 

"Damian," Michael decided. Marinette was a bit surprised at his choice, but upon second thought she understood. Her and Luka would fret over every injury, whereas Damian would stay calm and dress each one appropriately. Damian nodded and took Michael into the bedroom. Luka joined her as Damian stepped into their room. 

"Jason said he was going to get an apartment. Apparently he talked to Roy after Mikey was Akumatized and brought up possibly adopting him. Roy said if Jason did, then he and Lian were going to move here," Luka filled her in as they both took their seats, waiting for Damian to finish.

"What about being..." She didn't want to say his hero name, in case of listening ears, so instead she just waved her hand. 

Luka looked amused at the gesture, and playfully rolled his eyes. "I offered to use Kaalki if they ever needed," He copied her gesture with an amused grin. She glared at her boyfriend and flipped him off.

Marinette quickly stopped the gesture when she heard the bedroom door open. Damian obviously caught the movement if his smirk was anything to go off of. "He's fine. Just a sprained wrist and some minor bruising."

Michael took the seat next to Marinette and Damian sat across from her. When Michael looked confused after they started eating, she explained, "We can talk after we eat." Michael blushed and began to eat. 

Breakfast was a mostly normal affair. Luka told jokes that would make her and Michael laugh, and Damian smirk. Damian would tease Luka for being so dorky. And Marinette would smile fondly at them. It was only after she collected the plates, rinsing them off and putting them in the dishwasher, that the atmosphere became much more serious.

"Whatever happens, it's up to you. If you want to press charges, Damian's family has good lawyers. If you just want to get out, well, Ladybug knows Batman and one of his family members could get you out without issue. You're not going to stay with them though," Marinette explained gently, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know..." Michael sighed and looked down at the table. "What do you recommend?"

Marinette thought it over. "It would depend on a couple things. With the legal route, your _parents_ ," She hissed out with open venom, "-would be convicted of child abuse. While we can't adopt-"

"Or foster," Luka interrupted in a soft voice. She knew he was pissed as well, though, if his clenched jaw was anything to go off of.

"-you because we're too young," She continued as if she hadn't been interrupted, "Damian's brother can."

"Jason?" Michael didn't sound _opposed_ , just curious. Which was a good thing, at least in Marinette's eyes.

"Yeah. He talked to his fiancé. Roy isn't opposed, but he'd be moving here with his daughter. You'd still be able to keep your name, you could legally go on T, you could get any of the surgeries if you wanted."

"If one of the Bats took you and 'talked' your _family_ into silence," She was sure Michael appreciated Damian not censoring the fact that they'd essentially be threatening them, "then you'd probably have to change your name, and schools. We'd have to make a cover story for you, something that people would believe. It'd be more difficult that way, but it's up to you."

Michael was silent for a few minutes. Eventually, he looked directly at Marinette and answered, "Legal."

Marinette grinned and nodded, "Okay." She ruffled her hair and looked at her boyfriends, "Someone needs to tell Jason he's about to have two kids."

"Dibs!" Luka shouted before rushing off to grab his phone.

"Record it! I want to hear him freak out!" Damian shouted after him.

"I'm already one step ahead of you, Prince!" Luka's shout was muffled from their soundproof bedroom. Marinette giggled and smiled. Everything would turn out alright, as long as she had her dorks with her.

Bonus:

 _Jaybird_ : babe.  
 _Jaybird_ : babe.  
 _Jaybird_ : babe.

 _Roytoy_ : I hope you realize we live in different time zones.

 _Jaybird_ : it was important.

 _Roytoy_ : what?

 _Jaybird_ : im gonna adopt mikey.

 _Roytoy_ :  
 _Roytoy_ : ill book the plane tickets in the tomorrow.


	6. Bad Chaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used an idea from 'Into the Unknown' by Eve_Fics! Their story is awesome and you should totally check it out ^^
> 
> Some of you might have noticed there's really no mention of Chloe. That's because, while I *do* love her (and Chloe redemtion stories) she isn't really a big part of this story. Maybe I'll do minor chloe redemtion, like her getting a chapter of apology, but that's doubtful. Sorry to all you chloe fans!!!
> 
> I made a pun. I apologize.
> 
> if the age of consent in france is 15 then is it still underage if they have sex now?? on a completely unrelated note, I can't find Damian's or Marinette's birthday *anywhere* so im gonna make one up :) they're gonna be within the same month okay? okay.
> 
> Me, accidentally dropping smut on what was supposed to be just a make-out scene: oh gosh,,, im im so sorry, fu ck im sorry please just- im sorry. (the scene's going to be in a separate 'story')
> 
> also!!! I realized in the last story I accidentally erased damis vegetarianism!! im so very sorry, I didn't mean to? (am I going to fix it? prolly not)

While the Waynes and Roy were getting everything ready for the lawsuit against Michael's parents, and the adoption after, Marinette was trying to figure out what to do about Chat.

"You're the Guardian, Marinette. It's up to you," Tikki had answered when asked about taking Chat's ring.

"I asked for your _opinion_ , though," Marinette whined as she collapsed backwards on her bed. 

Tikki sighed. The tiny god of creation sat on Mari's chest. "I don't think Chat is a good fit for the ring anymore. If you think he can change, though, then us Kwami's will support you."

Marinette would need to think about it. She really should take the ring from Chat. Ever since she learned it was Adrien under the mask - she was thankful she was _over_ her infatuation with him - she knew he was acting unusual. Perhaps she had for a while, unconsciously. Tikki said that being a holder _could_ bring out the best and worst in a person, depending on how strong the Miraculous is. Like how Marinette felt the need to design something at least once a day, and was generally more lucky. 

When Marinette brought up it could be theorized that Hawkmoth and Mayura only exist because the Miraculous brought out their worst, Tikki shot it down. The Kwami had said the holder had to be using the Miraculous consistently for a month or two. Their personalities might be _worse_ , but they've always been 'villains'.

Their conversation about Chat had occurred a week ago, and Marinette has made a decision. She brought it up at lunch, since Michael was spending time with Jason and his family. "I want to take the ring away from Adrien."

Luka's brows furrowed as he looked at her in confusion. "Don't you need balance for _your_ Miraculous to work?"

"Yes. I was thinking about offering it to either you," She looked at Damian, "or Jason. Both of you would be staying here until Hawkmoth is dealt with, so I don't need to worry about that. And the majority of the Kwamis agree both of you would make a good Cat."

Damian hummed. "The three of us would work well together, but you and Todd would also work."

"Wait, what about Carapace?" Luka asked, which made her tilt her head as she tried to draw the same conclusion.

"He's been permanently benched. Why?"

"Jason's obviously extremely protective, so wouldn't he fit Wayzz?" Marinette slow-blinked. She slowly grinned and watched Damian smirk in obvious pride. Luka's face flushed and he looked the other way. 

"You're a genius, Amour," She kissed his cheek quickly before turning to Damian. "What do you say, Prince? Care to be the new Cat?"

Damian was quiet for a moment, until he responded, "How do we get the ring?" Which meant yes. She squeezed Damian tight and grinned brightly.

"I have a plan."

-

Now, they played the waiting game. It was impossible to know when Chat would show up to an Akuma battle. It usually took a week for him to get over her rejections and ask her again. She couldn't be sure though. 

Sure enough, he showed up a week after she had rejected him last. Marinette and Luka fought the Akuma like normal, even after Chat showed up. Thankfully, this one was more difficult than usual. It could easily explain why Damian started fretting over her.

Marinette was careful to avoid Alya and any other civilian's eyes while still keeping Chat on her tail. She pretended to bump into Damian, who immediately picked her up and kissed her hard on her lips. "I was so worried, Beloved," Woah, _okay_. They did _not_ discuss the petname, but _damn_. She didn't have to fake the blush on her cheeks. "You and Viper had a harder time-"

"Wayne!" Damian turned to glare at Chat. The dumbass obviously couldn't tell he was in danger and continued to stomp towards them. Damian carefully set Marinette on the ground. "You're cheating on Marinette!"

Damian sighed and his glare intensified. "You realize we have an open relationship, right? Marinette and Luka might not be dating her, but they _do_ approve of our relationship."

"Bugaboo," Damian continued to glare, and his eye twitched once Chat called her the petname. He continued on, undeterred, "You aren't really dating him, are you?"

Now, here was the difficult part. She had to act like herself, while also goading Chat into betting his ring. She hummed and pretended to think. "Dami?"

Damian rolled his eyes. "I'll make you a deal, Chat. We'll fight," Chat's face definitely perked up at that. "If you win, I'll break up with Ladybug and stay away from her fights." Marinette pouted a bit at that, crossing her arms in disappointment.

"And if you win?"

"I want your ring."

Chat gasped and covered the ring protectively. He turned to Marinette with a wide-eyed expression. "He can't do that!"

"It's up to you Chat," She shrugged before looking at the ground and pretending to mutter, "Maybe if Dami broke up with me, I'd consider going on a date with him." Her earrings beeped, so she looked up. "Make your decision, quick."

"The Eiffel Tower, tonight 10pm," Chat blurted out.

Marinette wrapped an arm around Damian's waist and swung away. She got them to Luka's apartment while avoiding Chat before she had to transform back. She detransformed as she followed Damian in through the bedroom window. She collapsed onto the bed and started laughing.

"Angel?"

"I can't believe that _worked_." She laughed harder. She laughed until her stomach hurt, and only then did she stop laughing. That didn't stop her from smiling, even though her cheeks hurt from it. Damian was sitting on the edge of the bed with an unbearably fond smile. 

"I didn't understand why Luka likes to be carried around by you," Her face felt like it was on fire. "Now I do."

Marinette pushed Damian off the bed. "You can't just say things like that!"

Damian chuckled, which made her face feel even warmer. Luka walked in on them like that. He only smiled softly and said they were watching Harry Potter. She hopped up and helped Damian to his feet. Not that he needed it.

They spent the afternoon watching the movies and talking.

-

Marinette had called all the current active holders to watch. Which meant Kim, Alix, Max, Kagami, and Jason were called out while Damian and Luka were already waiting. The area around the Tower was conveniently barren. Probably something to do with her Ladybug Luck.

"The reason you've been called here today, is because Chat Noir has been challenged. To witness this challenge, it's formal to have all current holders of the Miraculous to watch." Marinette gestured to Damian, "Damian has challenged Chat Noir."

"I was getting tired of his constant flirting." Kagami commented with a smirk. She bowed her head to Damian, "Thank you for the opportunity, Wayne-san."

Damian copied her bow, "He became a problem to Ladybug, Ryuko-san. I am only here to solve it." If she was surprised at Dami's knowledge of her culture, she didn't show it. She only smirked once more.

Kim let out a low whistle and gave Marinette a smirk of his own, "Well, damn Bug. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Kim glanced to Jason, "Who's the new guy?"

"Carapace and Rena Rouge have been permanently benched. This is our new Turtle."

Jason took a deep breath and Marinette suddenly felt the strong urge to roll her eyes, "What up, I'm Jared, I'm 19, and I never fuckin' learned how to read."

Luka started laughing, which made both Kim and Alix start. "Kwami fucking dammit," Marinette muttered as she reached up to smack the back of Jason's head. 

Jason frowned and rubbed at the back of his head. "I'm Guardian, I guess," Jason shrugged, the movement shifting his suit. It was skin-tight and dark green. He had on a black leather like jacket, a black utility belt, and a black mask. Along with the shield on his back, of course. Marinette had already told him so, but it suited him. 

The sound of metal on concrete drew their attention. There stood Chat Noir. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his cocky posturing. 

"Guardian, make an 18-foot diameter dome around them, please." The heroes all backed away from the two, giving Jason the room he needed to make the dome. Once there was more than enough room, Jason called out 'Shelter' and made the arena. 

Marinette counted down with her fingers, knowing they likely wouldn't hear her through the magic shield. Once she reached one, Chat immediately darted forward.

Damian dodged as if it was effortless - it probably was for him - and elbowed Chat's back into the ground. Instead of trying to take the ring, Damian gave him enough space to get up and charge again. This time, Damian swerved out of the way and used Chat's momentum to kick him in the back.

Suddenly, Jason barked out a laugh. "Demon Spawn's toying with 'im." The four who _didn't_ know their identities looked surprised, which was unsurprising. They only knew Damian as the cold rich boy who was protective of Marinette. 

After getting knocked to the ground several times, Chat stopped charging and reevaluated his opponent. Damian only raised an eyebrow and walked toward Chat with a smirk. She heard Luka whisper, " _Kwami_ ," which she definitely agreed with. How was a glare an _attractive_ feature?

Chat called, "Cataclysm!" and charged a final time. Gone was her arousal and instead was replaced by worry. Sure, she knew Damian could take care of himself. One touch could kill him, though. Instead of panicking like she was, Damian tugged his long sleeve shirt off his head and used it against Chat's Cataclysm. Now he was shirtless, _and holy shit he was shirtless_. Sure she had seen him shirtless before, _but not while he was fighting someone._

Damian grabbed Chat Noir's right wrist and _flipped_ him. Once Damian had Chat on his stomach, he pressed his boot against Chat's spine and twisted his right wrist clockwise. Suddenly the arousal was back.

Damian easily removed the ring and watched as Adrien's transformation disappeared. She heard the four's gasps and Kagami's whispered 'no'. She couldn't focus on it though, because _holy shit_. At least Luka seemed to be in the same state of dumbfounded arousal. Luckily, the suit hid anything that might... _pop up_.

Damian's inaudible conversation with Plagg barely registered as he slipped the silver ring on his middle finger. _Now wasn't the time._

Marinette didn't notice that the dome had disappeared, as the five-minute limit had expired. She did notice when Damian walked over to them with a smirk and said, "You're drooling."

She glared at him, which likely wasn't very effective considering the blush on her cheeks. 

"Wait-" Oh no. "Wait!" _Oh no_.

Jason was only smirking, the bastard. "Holy shit!" Alix muttered out as she stared at Marinette with wide eyes. "And you never-" She knew Alix was talking about never trying to out Lyla as Ladybug, so she shook her head. "Holy shit!"

While Jason started cackling because _of course he would_ , Kagami raised an eyebrow at Alix's outburst. "Care to explain to the rest of us?"

Alix looked to Marinette for permission. She threw a quick glance to Adrien's defeated form and Alix nodded. "Somewhere- Akuma!" 

Having expected this, Marinette purified the Akuma before Adrien could be Akumatized. "As Bunnyx was saying, somewhere else." Marinette glanced at Max, who nodded and used his ability to open a portal.

When she stepped through, she was in a room she didn't recognize. She looked to Max for an explanation. "I wanted to offer something to the team, even if I'm not a permanent member. I figured you might be able to use it as a hideout. It's abandoned and it has a view of the city, so you can tell if there's an Akuma attack going on." Max rubbed at the back of his head, which caused her to smile reassuringly.

"As for my thing," which started up Jason's laughter again, though it had dialed down to chuckling at their misfortune. Alix pointed to, "Marinette," then to, "Luka." 

Kagami's eyes widened. Both Marinette and Luka called in their transformations. Marinette wore a sheepish smile while Luka had his typical soft one.

"And I'm laughing because only these dumbasses would be outed because they're hopelessly attracted to my little brother." Jason's smirk suddenly dropped and he muttered, "Dammit."

Marinette giggled helplessly as Jason flipped her off. He let down his own transformation. 

"Wait, you're the guy that-" Alix cut her own self off, "And you're a fucking _meme_?" She shouted with the widest grin. 

"He's also really sappy," Luka added with a shit-eating grin. 

"You wax poetic about Marinette's muscles _daily_ , Eaziz," the Arabic petname made Luka flush down to his shoulders, "I don't think you have any ground to stand on here." Marinette raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend, silently asking, 'Daily?' Luka's flush worsened as his usual composure broke.

Kagami sighed before calling in her own transformation. When everyone stared at her in surprise, she shrugged and answered, "I thought it was only fair." Then everyone dropped their transformations. Kim and Alix looked at each other for a moment with shocked expressions before they both grinned. Max wore the expression he usually did whenever he was thinking really hard on something.

"Wait, how'd you figure out it was us?" Marinette looked to Alix with a confused expression.

"Aren't you guys exclusive to each other?"

Marinette could've heard a pin drop. "Dammit, I owe Roy new tools," Jason muttered in English. She was only very confused.

"No?"

Alix looked surprised, before she explained with a smile, "Marinette used to stare at a couple of people while blushing, before. And Luka would stammer and blush every time someone vaguely attractive complemented him-"

"Hey!"

"-But after you three started dating each other, I've noticed you guys only look at each other like that." Alix shrugged nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just changed Marinette's relationship status. 

"Well, _fuck_." Luka said aloud.

"As amusing as it is seeing you two be disasters, if my mother finds me out of bed I'm surely dead." Kagami went to take off her bracelet, but Marinette waved her off.

The four looked at her confused. "I trust you guys. Yes, you believed Lila over me, but I forgive you. You guys never really bullied me, and you three," She gestured to Kim, Max, and Alix, "were pretty quick to realize what had happened. As of now, you guys are permanent holders."

Kagami smiled and nodded, before transforming once more and taking off into the night as Ryuko. The others left soon after.

"I'm gonna head out too. I have to go get Roy his prize." Which left the three of them alone.

"I can't believe you two were figured out because you were _aroused_." Damian had an insufferable smirk on his face. She cursed herself for finding that attractive.

"To be fair, I've never seen you fight or anything while shirtless," Luka smirked up at Damian, seeing as the younger was taller than him. "It was a religious experience."

Marinette nodded sagely. Damian only scoffed, but she could see the blush on his ears. "Not to mention throwing Adrien to the ground like it was nothing." Marinette leaned against Luka as she admired their boyfriend. With his shirt destroyed, she could see that when he blushed his shoulders also reddened. She found it very cute.

"Amour, could you get us back to the apartment?" Luka asked out of nowhere. She had the dawning realization of why. 

"I don't know about swinging back with both of you at once, but Dami could test out the baton," Marinette suggested with a small smirk. For some reason she felt confident. She had come a long way from stuttering over every word around her crush.

"Thank god," Plagg groaned as he floated back over to them, "I thought you we're going to start making out." Marinette's cheeks warmed as Plagg told Damian the phrases for turning on and off the transformation. 

What she was not expecting was something reminiscent of his Robin costume when he _did_ transform. It was black, and thankfully it didn't all look like it was leather. Chat's suit was an _atrocity_. Damian's suit had the same hood and mask from his Robin costume - only, the hood had cat ears - and were the only part that looked like leather. His shirt was skin-tight, sleeveless, and looked like spandex, with subtle hints of green and gold when he moved. His boots were a deep green with black tights tucked into them. Even the baton had gone from silver to gold.

"I'm definitely not straight," Luka muttered to himself. Marinette couldn't help but agree. Damian looked _hot_. 

Marinette called on her own transformation, and walked over to one of the large floor-to-ceiling windows. She held Luka to her chest and supported him with one arm, her yo-yo in the other. "Ready?"

Damian didn't answer. He jumped, instead.

She supposed it was answer enough.

-

Marinette set Luka down on the bed and dropped her transformation, with Damian doing the same. Dami closed the window behind him, and slid the curtains closed. She silently thanked Tikki and the other Kwamis for immediately going to the main living space, as she didn't know what would happen next. 

Before she could overthink anything, Damian's lips were on hers. Damian's lifted her and gently leaned her back into the mattress. He was bracketing her hips with his knees and was cradling her face with a hand. His kisses were surprisingly gentle, but at the same time had a bit of force to it.

She was the one that deepened it. She sucked his lower lip into his mouth at the same time she ran her fingers through his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt his soft intake of breath and opened her eyes for a moment. Luka was kneeling at their sides and sucking hickies into Damian's shoulders, despite the awkward angle. 

Marinette groaned and ground her hips upwards. She felt Damian shudder before kissing her with renewed vigor. When he ground down roughly, a moan seemed to be ripped from her throat. She tightened her grip on his hair.

He pulled away and tugged at the hem of her shirt, which she quickly stripped off. A glance to Luka showed he had already removed his own. Luka stared admiringly at her abdominal region, and for some reason that really drove home the fact that he loved her muscles. 

"How far do you want to go?" Luka might've been looking directly at Marinette as he said it, but she knew he was asking both of them. Now that they were all sitting up, Luka could easily reach over and settle a hand over hers. His other hand was resting on Damian's hip.

As much as the answer embarrassed her, "As far as you're willing to go." Her eyes darted away, as she attempted to reach up and cover her blush. 

When she felt Luka's lips at her temple, she looked up at him. "I've been ready for a while, Amour," Luka looked at Damian, "And you, Prince?"

Damian's eyes widened a fraction, before he too glanced away. "Yes." 

[...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984534)

Luka laid down after cleaning them off. He slid in behind Damian and pulled the larger man to his chest, uncaring of the size difference. She pressed herself into Damian's chest. 

"What were you saying? In Arabic?" Marinette murmured after she started feeling sleepy, but before she could pass out.

"You shouted 'love you'..." Marinette did _not_ know that. Not that she was complaining. "I... said it back." She didn't need to look up to know that he was blushing. She gently pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Even if I didn't _mean_ to say it, I do. I love you both," Marinette muttered sleepily. She felt Damian's arms hug her closer.

"Aren't you worried we're going to fast?" Huh. Damian hasn't said anything about being anxious over it before. She honestly had no clue.

"As long as we're comfortable with our pace, then who cares," Luka groaned out, sounding slightly annoyed. "Now, I'm tired. I love you guys too, but I'm also really tired."

Damian snorted and she giggled into his chest. After that, though, they both listened to Luka and stayed silent.

-

Marinette woke first. She separated herself from her boyfriends and went into the shower. When she came back, Damian was watching Luka with the softest expression. She slipped on some of Luka's boxers and Damian's shirt. As she stood, Damian pressed himself against her back and hugged her. She rested her hands on top of his and leaned back into his chest. Damian rested his cheek on the top of her head.

Fuck, she could get used to this.

She needed to make breakfast, though. She spun around and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was nothing like the passionate kisses they had shared last night, nothing more than a brush of lips.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast, love." Marinette stepped back and stepped out of their bedroom. She glanced to the living room area, only to see Jason sitting there.

Jason only needed to look at her for a couple seconds before mock gagging. He continued to groan and make gagging noises until Damian stepped out of the bedroom. In just his boxers. Jason immediately looked away pretending to gag so hard he started coughing.

"Sometimes, I really regret being trained by B." Not that he had to be trained to see the hickeys and love bites on Damian's chest. Dami didn't look embarrassed in the slightest, only looking smug at his brother's suffering.

"Maybe you'll remember not every room in the manor is _soundproof_ next time you invite Roy over for the holidays." Damian was smirking, and looking absolutely gorgeous. 

"Yeah, no. I got it. Please go put on a shirt."

Bonus:

**[ armkink - Roy Harper**   
**quickies - Wally West**   
**Twink - Tim Drake**   
**mommykink - Dick Grayson**   
**IwillNotBeInvolved - Duke Thomas**   
**bondage - Marinette**   
**gunKink - Jason Todd ]**

_armkink_ : pay up bitches.

 _quickies_ : dammit

 _mommykink_ : I had faith in you guys :(

 _Twink_ : Fucking... Dammit You Guys

 _IwillNotBeInvolved_ : I'm suddenly glad I didn't participate.

 _bondage_ : Thanks, Duke.  
 _bondage_ : @ everyone who participated  
 _bondage_ : I know where you live.  
 _bondage_ : _And I know how to hide a body._

 _gunKink_ :   
_gunKink_ : One (1) fear.


	7. Closure and Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ended up sort of a filler chapter, which I hate considering it took so long for me to update... sorry my dudes ;-;
> 
> my dudes im sorry if this takes too long. the father vessel is going to murder me for not doing the chores and I might have to finish this story from beyond the grave. rip me I guess
> 
> (oprah voice): look under your chairs! you get a lawsuit! she gets a lawsuit! everyone's getting lawsuits!!
> 
> did I accidentally make mari an early riser? oops *insert shrug emoticon here*
> 
> I felt like telling someone, so if you're reading this I love you!! <3

Damian listened to his brother - for once - and left to go put on a shirt. Anticipating Damian waking Luka up, Marinette started some coffee. 

"It was consensual, right?" Jason asked after a minute. He was facing her now, though he looked as if he already knew the answer. 

Marinette understood where he was coming from. She was happy he worried for her, even if it was unnecessary. "Yeah," She answered easily. Jason nodded and went back to screwing around on his phone. 

She made something quick and easy to make for breakfast, and served it just as Luka and Damian joined them. She made Luka's coffee exactly how he liked it, and grabbed some juice for her and Damian. 

Jason explained why he was over once they were done eating breakfast. "The court date is set for next week, and Bruce is flying over to help out. Since we revealed I'm still alive, I won't need a secret identity or anything like that."

Luka slow blinked. "They _do_?"

Jason snorted inelegantly and answered with a smirk, "Yeah. Revealed I was the second Robin and Joker blew me up. They don't know exactly how I came back, and no one - except Vicki - has made the connection between me and Red Hood."

"I need more coffee," Luka muttered before getting up to do exactly that. Marinette smiled fondly at her boyfriend. She loved him and all his quirks, especially his 'not being coherent until the second cup of coffee' one.

"That's all, I just figured I'd inform you. And get some of Sunshine's food." Jason grinned when Marinette sighed heavily out of reluctant acceptance. Not that she actually minded all that much. She loved spending time with someone she considered family, and if that came at the cost of making him food, then so be it.

"Wait, what about the Lila situation?" Luka asked, much more awake now that he's chugged his second cup. 

"Bruce wanted to wait and see if Marinette wanted to sue, or if she was going to bring it up. If you do," Jason turned to look at her now, "then we could get everyone she's lied about in on this. I'm sure Stone doesn't want anyone to think he's written a song about an underage girl."

Marinette hummed. On the one side, it would really drive the point home and maybe Lila would realize how shitty she is. On the other, her and her classmate's friendships were on thin ice, and they might think she's going overboard. 

"Amour," Luka interrupted her thought process, "if they do anything other than support you, then they don't deserve to be your friend." He said with finality. She was really thankful he seemed to be able to read her mind at times.

"Would you guys go after Alya too?" At their shocked looks, Marinette rushed to explain, "I mean- maybe if she sees the damage she's caused, she might finally realize what she's done? I know that probably makes me a bad person-"

It was Damian who scooped her up into a hug, lifting her off her feet. Jason was the one who spoke, "Sunshine, I've killed before. Still do. Do you consider me a bad person?" Marinette shook her head slowly, returning Damian's hug. "Then how could you be worse than I am?"

"Angel, you've never considered me a bad person for my upbringing. Why would you be worse than Todd and I?" She squeezed Damian tightly, before she wriggled out of his hug. 

"S-"

"Don't you _dare_ apologize," Luka cut in. Despite the serious tone he had a small smile. 

Marinette sighed, instead saying nothing. She should probably see a therapist. With the panic attack not too long ago, and the anxiety that flares up at the oddest times, it would probably help if she talked to someone. She'll ask Jay or Damian another time.

"Yeah, we'll see what we can do about Alya. We could probably get her with defamation of character considering she was the one spreading the videos around." Jason thought aloud. Marinette nodded along. "I don't think we'll be able to do much, though."

Marinette smiled at him, "It's fine. I think just letting her know that you're considering taking legal action will make her stop and reevaluate." _She_ _hopes._

-

The rest of the day was quiet. Her and Damian dealt with an easy Akuma, and Damian made his debut as Alnamar. With both Marinette and Damian having unofficially moved in, they had a quiet night.

Marinette's father had messaged her asking if she was staying out again, and reassured her that he understood. It wasn't like Damian was going to move in with Jason and his family, either.

It was nice. Marinette made popcorn and they watched the Lord of the Rings - the extended edition, of course - before they had to sleep for school in the morning. Surprisingly, there was no Akuma that night.

Marinette awoke well rested and sandwiched between her two beautiful boyfriends. She lay there for a minute, soaking up the comfort they provided. She had to shower and eat before her and Damian had to leave for school, though.

She sighed before she inevitably woke them up from her movement. She smiled apologetically and immediately headed for the shower. Once she was done getting ready for the day, she came out of the bedroom to see Damian cooking with Luka watching from the island.

Luka looked over to her and grinned. "You look gorgeous, Amour." She gave him some silly poses, making Luka laugh and applaud her. "Go get a shower, Love. I can manage making pancakes," Luka said to Damian, as he hopped off the counter and kissed the back of Damian's neck. 

When Damian passed Marinette, he pressed a kiss into her cheek. He complimented her on her outfit, as well. 

While sitting at the dining room table, she had a conversation with Luka. He wanted to invite Juleka to brunch sometime soon, and talk things out. Marinette agreed and promised to ask. Damian joined them again and the conversation changed to lighter topics.

-

Marinette noticed that the current Miraculous holders were starting to hang out with her more. Where they had been keeping their distance and giving her some space before - like the rest of the class, except Alya - they made an effort to converse with her. It wasn't like before, but it was better. 

Alya was making her usual under-her-breath comments again, when Juleka told her off. "I don't appreciate you saying that about the people my brother decided to date. Knock it off before I get Madame Hooke." Marinette gave her an appreciative smile. Damian didn't do anything obvious, but his glaring towards her went from minimal to nonexistent.

Marinette caught up with her during lunch. "Juleka! Wait up!" Marinette jogged over to the taller girl. She grinned as she asked, "Luka and I would like to have lunch or something sometime tomorrow, and talk things out. Do you have any plans?"

Juleka's eyes widened before she gave an uneasy, "We'll be done before dinner, right? Rose and I have a date planned." Juleka's eyes got impossibly wider before she smacked her forehead. "I didn't mean to sound so selfish. Sorry."

Marinette only grinned in return. "We should be, but if we're still not done by then, then we can always finish the conversation another time."

Juleka gave a breathy laugh and a nod. "Thank you, Marinette." 

Marinette felt an arm wrap around her, then a familiar hand resting on her waist. "It's no problem, Juleka. Luka can message you the details later." She let Damian lead her over to their fellow Miraculous holders. 

She sat down and immediately hid her face in her hands. She felt Alix rest her hand on top of hers in a comforting gesture. Damian's hand still hadn't moved from her waist. "You okay, Maribug?" Alix asked softly.

"Yeah." Marinette took her hand's off her face and smiled softly. "Just drained. I didn't realize how much that would take out of me."

Alix nodded before squeezing Marinette's hand once and pulling back. She then talked about a new skating trick she learned, letting Marinette just listen without having to respond. Damian raised an eyebrow at her, to which Marinette only shook her head and smiled. Of course he was still worried.

She ate her lunch while listening to her friends discuss random topics. She leaned her head against Damian's shoulder and pointed out a flaw in Max's theory easily. Max hummed as Markov corrected the original theory.

Marinette had missed her friends.

-

Bonus: [How Marinette and Jason came to consider each other siblings]

_When Marinette met the family..._

After thoroughly kicking Jason's ass in Ultimate Mecha Strike 3, she opted to sit back and watch as they took turns in destroying each other. They continued the 'tradition' of the winner asking the loser a question. 

"What's going on between you and Connor?"   
"Dick, I'm aromantic."  
" _Timmy_..."  
"I'm not sure. Kon, Cassie, and I have a thing going. It works."

And,

"Todd, when are you going to ask your insufferable redhead to marry you."  
"...We have a date tomorrow."

Also,

"Weirdest thing you've ever eaten?"  
"Rich people food is weird in general, Timmy."  
"Not what I asked, Jay."  
"It's a tie between caviar and octopus."

Then surprisingly, Dick beat Damian. Damian sighed heavily, making her smile. Dick asked for more information on their relationship. So, Marinette explained how her and Luka aren't really jealous people - she had grown out of that, realizing that it was really unhealthy. She then explained what had happened that morning. All three of them were surprisingly accepting, then again Tim had mentioned something about him 'having a thing' with two other people.

When she offered to help Alfred with dinner, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Damian joined her in the kitchen, sitting to the side as her and Alfred cooked. He was asking her questions about herself and generally getting to know her.

Then Jason joined them in the kitchen.

"Why haven't you asked, yet?"

She heard Damian warn Jason off with a semi-growled 'Todd'. She blinked a couple times before she answered, "As I told Damian, I don't want to stir up any memories that may be traumatic. Not to mention it's _rude_."

Jason snorted, but nodded in acceptance. "It was the Joker." That invited more questions than it answered, but she nodded anyway. 

She thought carefully over her answer. He seemed the type to hate pity, and truthfully she didn't _want_ to pity him. "You must have remarkable strength to keep going after whatever happened," She looked back down to the herbs she was chopping up and continued to work.

You could hear a pin drop. That obviously wasn't the answer they were expecting.

"From what I've heard, that man doesn't have a merciful bone in his body. To not only die and come back after that, but to live with the trauma, that's something very few people would be able to do," She explained with a smile. Jason's eyes looked glassy before he spun on his heel and left. 

"Angel?" Damian looked surprised. And not even hidden surprise. Even Alfred looked semi-shocked.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I think you said just the right thing," Alfred answered before he told her to get back to her work. 

-

Later, when Alfred and Damian were taking her back to her hotel, Jason came up to her. "If he breaks your heart, tell me and I'll break his face." He handed her a slip of paper, then walked away before she could respond. She looked down at the phone number in her hand, and smiled softly, knowing this was just the beginning. 

-

Bonus Bonus:

**[gunKink - jason  
quickies - wally west  
arepiercingsakink - luka  
helikestobeheld - dami  
bondage - mari  
foodfetish - steph  
Twink - tim  
mommykink - dick  
armkink - roy harper]  
**

_gunKink_ : I regret being trained by b I regret being trained by b I regret

 _quickies_ : what the fuck happened

 _gunKink_ : im sitting in luka's apartment waiting for them to wake up so I can tell them the court date right?

 _arepiercingsakink_ : _wAIT_

 _helikestobeheld_ : _Todd_

 _bondage_ : Jason I swear I'll satb you.

 _gunKink_ :   
_gunKink_ : viva la revolution.  
 _gunKink_ : sunshine leaves the bedroom with a bit of a limp and hickies all over her neck, Damian also has a small limp and his chest looks like it's been _mauled_ and i didn't get a good look at luka but i have enough information to tkae a fucking guess.  
 _gunKink_ : I suffered now you all get to too.

 _foodfetish_ : I FUCKING CALLED IT PAY UP TIM

 _arepiercingsakink_ : what was the bet on

 _Twink_ : In My Defense, I Honestly Thought Damian Would Prefer Topping

 _helikestobeheld_ : I like both, so you're both wrong.

 _mommykink_ :  
 _mommykink_ : I did not need to know this...  
 _mommykink_ : Jason...  
 _mommykink_ : why

 _gunKink_ : viva la revo;skjbgbjaksJKKSHDFD

 _armkink_ : I can't believe my fiancé is dead.


	8. Emotions and Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall have been waiting for a while and im sorry. not trying to make excuses, but ive had a new hyperfixation and I just wasn't feeling motivated. sorry to say itll probably happen agin. I do plan on finishing this story, itll just take longer than I thought.
> 
> bit of backstory on why my OC is named Michael. it was my uncles name and my dad's always said if he had had a son he would've named him that. so I guess Im trying to honor them both in a way. even though its not a name I use for myself and my dad'll never know how often I use the name in stories. yeha, looking back at chapter 6 I hope he never finds this...
> 
> full disclosure, I refer to the wide eyed frown uwu emoji as the bottom emoji. not trying to offend anyone, its just what I call it.
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNINGS**
> 
> -cursing as per usual  
> -reference to triggering terms? bad words for girl who sleeps around.  
> \- I think that's it?

Marinette wiped her hands on her skirt for the third time. She was extremely nervous for this. She wanted Luka to have the chance to become close to his sister again, and truthfully, she wanted to befriend the level headed girl again.

Luka settled his hand over hers. When she looked up at him, she saw he was smiling. Her worries stopped long enough for her to calm herself. Juleka walked into the café as soon as Marinette had finally gotten her nerves to settle.

Marinette smiled and waved her over. Juleka sat across from her.

It was awkwardly silent for a minute or two. Marinette didn't know how to start the conversation, and she doubted Luka did either.

Finally, Juleka sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for calling you a whore. I'm sorry for belittling you. I'm sorry for participating in bullying you." Juleka worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "I just don't get it."

"Get what?" Marinette asked softly. 

"How your relationship works. It- relationships are supposed to be between two people, right?" Juleka sighed heavily and ran a hand through her purple streak. "I shouldn't've phrased it that way. It sounds way too similar to the whole 'relationships are supposed to be between a man and a woman' spiel."

Marinette giggled quietly as Luka answered. "I don't expect you to understand. I didn't even understand at first. Just know that I love both of them with my entire being, and if they _did_ ever hurt me you'd be the first person I turn to."

Juleka nodded with a weak smile. "Fuck, Luka, I'm so sorry."

Luka looked over to Marinette with pleading eyes. She knew what he meant. He wanted to go ahead and forgive her. And truthfully, Marinette sort of wanted to too. But should she? After all, Juleka played a pretty big role in her bullying... Marinette gave an almost nonexistent nod to Luka.

"We'll forgive you. If you royally fuck up again, though... I don't know if I could forgive you for that. You're my sister, and I love you. But I also love them," Luka concluded. Marinette liked that while they had forgiven her, things weren't going to immediately go back to how they were before Lila. That would've felt... Like what Juleka had done was just ignored and done with. Like she had permission to do it again. "Marinette said you and Rose were going on a date tonight, talk to me."

Things weren't going to be normal for a while, and Marinette was surprisingly fine with that. Hopefully, their relationship would be made stronger because of this.

-

They walked Juleka back to Liberty. Brunch had gone well. After the immediate conversation had finished, they talked about everything that had happened since. Marinette told her about Damian's family - leaving out their night jobs, of course - and Luka told her about Damian. Juleka told them about what had been going on in her life ever since she stopped talking to her and Luka.

Apparently, she got an acceptance letter from a college that would let her pursue modeling.

Anarka was waiting for Juleka to get back. Apparently they were going to have to have _two_ discussions today.

Anarka scowled as they approached. Marinette was not looking forward to this. "Mom, before you say anything, Luka and I talked things out. You deserve to hear what he has to say too," Juleka stated simply before walking toward her room.

Anarka sighed, and her eyes softened. "She's right. You deserve a chance."

"The last time we talked, you said Marinette was a harlot and was only going to break my heart." Marinette winced. Luka hadn't said the slur Anarka had called her, only that she did. "She's not. Our relationship is consensual. Before she started dating Damian, she messaged me and asked. Not to mention, I was the one who wanted to date another person at first."

Marinette could hear the rising anger in his voice, so she squeezed his hand slightly. He calmed himself before continuing. "I will not stand for you insulting my partner."

Anarka sighed heavily. "I didn't know your relationship was polyamorous. I misunderstood, and I- I'm sorry. To both of you. I've only ever wanted the best for you, Luka, and it seems I've messed up."

Luka's hand slipped out of Marinette's, before he rushed forward and hugged his mom. Marinette smiled softly. She was glad things were going to get better with both members of his family. "I'll talk to you later, Mom," He said, before grabbing Marinette's hand and walking off.

As soon as they were out of sight, Luka pulled Marinette into a tight hug. She hugged him back just as tightly. She heard his shuddering breath and didn't comment, instead choosing to squeeze his waist tighter. The interaction was a long time coming... She was happy it seemed to end on a good note.

After Luka pulled back - and wiped the tears from his eyes - she pulled out her phone and messaged Damian.

 _shesbaby_ : _Things went well, but he's emotionally drained._

"Tell him I expect cuddles and movies."

 _shesbaby_ : _He expects cuddles and movies._

 _angrykitten_ : _I'm at Todd's. We're watching whatever Michael chooses._

"You wanna head over to Jay's, or go home?" Marinette asked, looking up to see Luka staring back the way they had came. He blinked several times before looking back to her.

"Jason's."

"Alright." Marinette took his hand in hers and tugged him along toward Jason's undoubtedly expensive flat.

-

Marinette hung her jacket on one of the coat hooks. Michael looked over to them with a beaming smile. It looked like he got a haircut. A simple buzzcut - which made sense considering how long he must've been growing the hair that came down to his waist. Lian also waved at them enthusiastically from the couch she sat on with her soon-to-be brother.

"Hey Sunshine, Favorite," Jason greeted, rounding the corner. He looked surprisingly, _happy_. "Roy's microwaving popcorn, then Mikey's gonna pick a movie." He left before either of them could respond. Glancing to Luka, she found he had the same look of shock. She shrugged when he raised an eyebrow at her.

Marinette toed off her shoes before joining Damian on the couch he sat on. Luka sat between her and Damian, curling into his side easily. Michael noticed Damian's protective arm around his waist and looked like he wanted to ask. Luckily, the boy seemed to know not to.

"I like your haircut, Mikey," She gave the younger boy an easy smile. He flushed down to his shoulders, which was easy to see in the tank-top-like binder Marinette had made. Michael grinned widely regardless of his embarrassment.

"Thanks, Marin! I was gonna go for something more stylish, but Jason messed it up." Marinette snorted as Jason shouted an indignant 'Hey!' from the kitchen. "How's your site doing?"

Marinette chuckled before she answered, "Been a bit busy ever since the Gala. I'm grateful," she paused to pinch the skin of the arm wrapped around Luka, "-it's just a bit overwhelming."

Roy leaned over the back of the couch to give a kiss to Lian's forehead. She giggled at the gesture before pulling her dad to sit next to her. Jason came in a moment later with a bowl of popcorn, sitting between Michael and his fiancé.

"What you wanna watch, kid?" Jason asked while turning on the TV.

"The Ladybug and Chat Noir movie!" Thank Kwami she wasn't taking a drink, otherwise she might've spewed it all over. "Even though Chat Noir turned out to be a... what did you call him again? Dou-"

"That's a word only people who can drink are allowed to say," Jason interrupted immediately, throwing a piece of popcorn at Marinette as she giggled. She noticed he also threw a piece at Damian, probably because he wore that stupid - _attractive_ \- smug look.

"Even though he ended up being a bad person, the movie shows the beginning. When he wasn't a b-word, you know?" Michael definitely had a point. Adrien wasn't a bad person in the beginning. It was only after he started thinking they were soulmates that he started being a - in Jason's words, apparently - douche. 

"Yeah, I get it," She answered, only to immediately get concerned looks from everyone who was in the group chat. She shook her head and waved her hand, hopefully showing she would explain later. Mikey noticed the looks, though, and squinted his eyes.

The look went away as Jason started the movie, and told him, "You don't have to defend your choices, Mikey." Michael pulled his eyes away from the company logo showcase thing to look at Jason with awe. Marinette understood that look. For someone so gruff and mean-looking, it was easy to miss his caring moments.

Marinette leaned into Luka's side, stretching her right arm over him to grab at Damian's left hand. They hadn't said anything about being exclusive yet - Marinette had noticed the new-looking tool set on her way in - but she didn't think they needed to. She knew it, and with how observant her boys were she was sure they knew too.

An hour and forty minutes later, the credits were playing. She looked around the room noticing that Lian was snoring softly with her head on Roy's lap, and Michael seemed to be asleep too, judging by the way he was curled into Jason's side. She quickly took a picture as Jason glared at the camera.

"You don't think Chat was that bad?" Roy whispered as softly as he could, trying not to wake the kids. Michael stirred a little, but seemed to stay asleep.

"He wasn't, in the beginning. It was only after he started thinking we were fated that his behavior became... what we know now." Marinette's eyes widened as she quickly explained, "That doesn't mean I regret taking his Miraculous! What he was doing was assault, and he needed a wake-up call. I just... miss the friend I had."

Michael shot up like a rocket and immediately jumped into her arms. She didn't hesitate to hug him back, but couldn't stop the worry that came with being revealed. Because there's no way he didn't put it together. Michael was a smart boy.

She was careful not to press any fading bruises as she hugged him tightly. "M' sorry." His words slurred with sleep, showing he had been asleep but had probably woken when Roy had spoken. "I thought you might be, but I said it anyway and I-"

"It's not your fault, Mikey. It would've happened anyway, knowing how he had grown up. It's not an excuse," she said to Damian's glare - not aimed at her, but likely at the thought of her making excuses for Adrien. "-but a possible reason." 

Mikey nodded into her shoulder before he pulled away. "I know you're gonna have to do the whole 'identities are a secret, no one can know' lecture, but can we do it in the morning. M' tired." Marinette huffed a laugh and nodded.

"Night Dads." Michael scuffled off to his room, unaware of the shock he left the two men in. Jason was flushed to his shoulders while still looking mildly bewildered. Roy wasn't in better shape, though he did look amused at Jason's embarrassment. 

Roy picked up Lian - who was still asleep - and left the room to tuck her into bed. Jason was still staring off into space by the time he came back.

"He's taking that better than I thought he would," Damian said loud enough for Jason to hear and snap him out of his thoughts. Damian smirked as Jason glared.

"Looks like we'll be staying the night," Luka muttered tiredly, "We have a lecture to give in the morning, after all."

-

Bonus (Jason's Freakout)

_"Mikey said he wants to go the legal route."_

_"Does that mean-"_

_"He's chosen you as his guardian."_

The sound of metal clattering could be heard over the speaker - as if someone dropped a saucepan on the tile.

_"Shit!"_

The sound of Luka's laughter could be heard easily through the recording.

_"Shut it, you little shit! Kid's chosen me to be his... guardian. Fuck, I'm pulling a Bruce aren't I."_

_"At least you aren't going to dress him in underwear and a cape."_

The clattering sound returned, this time accompanied by laughter.

_"Fuck no, I'm not. Maybe if he had superpowers like you and Sunshine, and of course the kid wants to."_

_"How awfully dadlike, Monsieur Todd."_

The pan fell to the floor again. Luka's laughter drowned out Jason's response.

-

Bonus Bonus (Bruce's Reaction)

_"Mikey wants to go legal."_

A pleased grunt showed Bruce had heard.

_"Which means you're going to be a grandfather, since I'll probably be adopting him."_

Jason couldn't hear a thing. Which means Bruce had shut down.

_"Oh, are you rebooting? I might need to spring for the upgrade if you keep crashing like that."_

An annoyed grunt. 

_"Don't... Don't do what I did. With you."_

Of course, since Bruce was allergic to human emotion, he immediately hung up afterwards.

-

Bonus Bonus Bonus (Baby Fever)

**[bondage - mari**   
**armkink - roy**   
**gunKink - jay**   
**Twink - tim**   
**mommykink - dick**   
**Vibrator - barbara**   
**BodyWorship - cass**   
**helikestobeheld - dami]**

_bondage_ sent an image.

It was the picture of Michael and Jason. Mikey was half sitting on Jason, with his head on Jason's chest and a skinny arm thrown over his abdominal region. A leg was thrown over Jason's lap, as if Michael let go then Jason would leave. Jason had an arm thrown over Michael's shoulder - which Mikey was using as a pillow - and resting on the back of the couch. Jason was glaring at the camera.

 _bondage_ : I present, a father.

 _armkink_ : mikey was so tired he said goodnight dads.  
 _armkink_ : jay shut down for a few minutes.

 _gunKink_ : bABE

 _armkink_ : what? it was cute.

 _Twink_ :  
 _Twink_ : Sap.

 _gunKink_ : I'LL KICK YOUR ASS

 _Twink_ : I Don't Fear Death. Try Me Hoe.

 _mommykink_ : AHHHH  
 _mommykink_ : I know yall already have lian but this is the cutest  
 _mommykink_ : hes already calling you guys dad [bottom emoji]

 _bondage_ : Someone should get Alfred to force Tim to sleep.

 _mommykink_ : already have  
 _mommykink_ : ill cover his patrol tonight

 _BodyWorship_ : The photo is cute.

 _Vibrator_ : Stop texting, Cass. You're in the middle of a fight.

 _BodyWorship_ : Yes, your majesty.

 _armkink_ :  
 _armkink_ : still shocks me whenever she goes along with our bullshit

 _gunKink_ : it's not bullshit we're all afraid of Babs

 _mommykink_ : She could take over the world if she tried.

 _helikestobeheld_ : And we wouldn't notice until too late.

 _armkink_ : damn  
 _armkink_ : All hail.

 _Vibrator_ : Damn straight, _peasants._


End file.
